The present invention relates to a process utilizing a Ziegler-Natta catalyst for producing ethylene/olefin interpolymers, which for a given melt index (MI) and density, have reduced melting peak temperatures (Tm). Melting peak temperature (Tm) is alternatively referred to as melt transition temperature or melting point. The present invention also relates to a process for reducing the melting peak temperature (Tm) of ethylene/olefin interpolymers having a given melt index and density. Additionally, this invention relates to novel ethylene/olefin interpolymers, and films and articles of manufacture produced therefrom.
Polyethylene and interpolymers of ethylene are well known and are useful in many applications. In particular linear interpolymers of ethylene, also known as copolymers, terpolymers, and the like of ethylene, possess properties which distinguish them from other polyethylene polymers, such as branched ethylene homopolymers commonly referred to as LDPE (low density polyethylene). Certain of these properties are described by Anderson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,698.
A particularly useful polymerization medium for producing polymers and nterpolymers of ethylene is a gas phase process. Examples of such are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,853; 4,003,712; 4,011,382; 4,302,566; 4,543,399; 4,882,400; 5,352,749 and 5,541,270 and Canadian Patent No. 991,798 and Belgian Patent No. 839,380.
Ziegler-Natta catalysts for the polymerization of olefins are well known in the art and have been known at least since the issuance of U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,115. Thereafter, many patents have been issued relating to new or improved Ziegler-Natta catalysts. Exemplary of such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,594,330; 3,676,415; 3,644,318; 3,917,575; 4,105,847; 4,148,754; 4,256,866; 4,298,713; 4,311,752; 4,363,904; 4,481,301 and Reissue 33,683.
These patents disclose Ziegler-Natta catalysts that are well known as typically consisting of a transition metal component and a co-catalyst that is typically an organoaluminum compound. Optionally used with the catalyst are activators such as halogenated hydrocarbons and activity modifiers such as electron donors.
The use of halogenated hydrocarbons with Ziegler-Natta polymerization catalysts in the production of polyethylene is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,139 and European Patent Nos. EP 0 529 977 B1 and EP 0 703 246 A1. As disclosed, the halogenated hydrocarbons may reduce the rate of ethane formation, improve catalyst efficiency, or provide other effects. Typical of such halogenated hydrocarbons are monohalogen and polyhalogen substituted saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic hydrocarbons having 1 to 12 carbon atoms. Exemplary aliphatic compounds include methyl chloride, methyl bromide, methyl iodide, methylene chloride, methylene bromide, methylene iodide, chloroform, bromoform, iodoform, carbon tetrachloride, carbon tetrabromide, carbon tetraiodide, ethyl chloride, ethyl bromide, 1,2-dichloroethane, 1,2-dibromoethane, methylchloroform, perchloroethylene and the like. Exemplary alicyclic compounds include chlorocyclopropane, tetrachlorocyclopentane and the like. Exemplary aromatic compounds include chlorobenzene, hexabromobenzene, benzotrichloride and the like. These compounds may be used individually or as mixtures thereof.
It is also well known in the polymerization of olefins, particularly where Ziegler-Natta catalysts are employed, to utilize, optionally, electron donors. Such electron donors often aid in increasing the efficiency of the catalyst and/or in controlling the stereospecificity of the polymer when an olefin, other than ethylene, is polymerized. Electron donors when employed during the catalyst preparation step are referred to as internal electron donors. Electron donors when utilized other than during the catalyst preparation step are referred to as external electron donor. For example, the external electron donor may be added to the preformed catalyst, to the prepolymer, and/or to the polymerization medium.
The use of electron donors in the field of propylene polymerization is well known and is primarily used to reduce the atactic form of the polymer and increase the production of the isotactic polymers. The use of electron donors generally improves the productivity of the catalyst in the production of isotactic polypropylene. This is shown generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,930. It is also known to utilize electron donors to control molecular weight and molecular weight distribution of polypropylene. The result of increasing the stereoregularity, either the isotactic or syndiotactic content, of polypropylene is to increase the crystallinity of the polymer which generally correlates to an increase in the melting peak temperature (Tm). This is shown generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,710,222 and 5,688,735.
The concept of stereoregularity is not relevant in the field of ethylene interpolymerization where ethylene constitutes at least about 50% by weight of the total monomers present in the polymer. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,535. In ethylene polymerization electron donors are utilized to control the molecular weight distribution (MWD) of the polymer and the activity of the catalyst in the polymerization medium. Exemplary patents describing the use of internal electron donors in producing polyethylene are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,917,575; 4,187,385, 4,256,866; 4,293,673; 4,296,223; Reissue 33,683; 4,302,565; 4,302,566; and 5,470,812. Exemplary patents describing the use of external electron donors in producing polyethylene are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,234,710; 4,287,328; 5,055,535 and 5,192,729.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,638 discloses the use of a morphology protector obtained by reacting alkylaluminum with an electron donor during a prepolymerization step to maintain the morphology of the support and the catalytic component on the prepolymerized support. Also disclosed is the use of the alkylaluminum electron donor complex to increase the effectiveness of the comonomer in reducing the density of the interpolymer in the case of interpolymerization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,535 discloses the use of an external monoether electron donor, such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), to control molecular weight distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,987 and 5,410,002 disclose the use of external electron donors to control the reactivity of catalyst particles in the polymerization reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,540 discloses the use of carbonyl sulfide to reduce the adverse effect on polymerization activity resulting from poison impurities contained in the olefin feed streams.
Illustrative examples of electron donors include carboxylic acid esters, anhydrides, acid halides, ethers, thioethers, aldehydes, ketones, imines, amines, amides, nitriles, isonitriles, cyanates, isocyanates, thiocyanates, isothiocyanates, thioesters, dithioesters, carbonic esters, hydrocarbyl carbamates, hydrocarbyl thiocarbamates, hydrocarbyl dithiocarbamates, urethanes, sulfoxides, sulfones, sulfonamides, organosilicon compounds containing at least one oxygen atom, and nitrogen, phosphorus, arsenic or antimony compounds connected to an organic group through a carbon or oxygen atom.
Applicants have unexpectedly found that the addition of at least one compound comprising at least one element from Group 15 and/or Group16 of the Periodic Table of Elements, herein referred to as a modifier, in a process for preparing ethylene/olefin interpolymers, having a given melt index and density, reduces the melting peak temperature (Tm) of the ethylene/olefin interpolymer. The melting peak temperature (Tm) values herein were obtained by Differential Scanning Calorimetry in accordance with ASTM D 3418-97.
The polymerization process of the present invention for producing an ethylene/olefin interpolymer having, at a given melt index and density, a reduced melting peak temperature (Tm) comprises the introduction into a polymerization medium comprising ethylene and at least one or more other olefin(s), at least one Ziegler-Natta catalyst comprised of a component comprising at least one transition metal and a co-catalyst comprising at least one organometallic compound and at least one modifier, wherein the modifier is present in the polymerization medium in an amount sufficient to reduce the melting peak temperature (Tm) of the ethylene/olefin interpolymer to a level lower than would result in the same polymerization process in the absence of the modifier.
The present invention also relates to a process for reducing the melting peak temperature (Tm) of an ethylene/olefin interpolymer having a given melt index (MI) and density. The process comprises introducing a modifier, into a polymerization process comprising ethylene and at least one or more other olefin(s) and at least one Ziegler-Natta catalyst comprised of a component comprising at least one transition metal and a co-catalyst comprising at least one organometallic compound, in an amount sufficient to reduce the melting peak temperature (Tm).
The present invention also relates to ethylene/olefin interpolymers, which for a given melt index and density, have reduced melting peak temperatures (Tm).
All mention herein to elements of Groups of the Periodic Table are made in reference to the Periodic Table of the Elements, as published in xe2x80x9cChemical and Engineering Newsxe2x80x9d, 63(5), 27, 1985. In this format, the Groups are numbered 1 to 18.
Applicants have unexpectedly found that the addition of at least one compound comprising at least one element from Group 15 and/or Group16 of the Periodic Table of Elements, herein referred to as a modifier, in a process for preparing ethylene/olefin interpolymers, having a given melt index and density, reduces the melting peak temperature (Tm) of the ethylene/olefin interpolymer. The melting peak temperature (Tm) values herein were obtained by Differential Scanning Calorimetry in accordance with ASTM D 3418-97.
The polymerization process of the present invention for producing an ethylene/olefin interpolymer having, at a given melt index and density, a reduced melting peak temperature (Tm) comprises the introduction into a polymerization medium comprising ethylene and at least one or more other olefin(s), at least one Ziegler-Natta catalyst comprised of a component comprising at least one transition metal and a co-catalyst comprising at least one organometallic compound and at least one modifier, wherein the modifier is present in the polymerization medium in an amount sufficient to reduce the melting peak temperature (Tm) of the ethylene/olefin interpolymer to a level lower than would result in the same polymerization process in the absence of the modifier.
The present invention also relates to a process for reducing the melting peak temperature (Tm) of an ethylene/olefin interpolymer having a given melt index (MI) and density. The process comprises introducing a modifier, into a polymerization process comprising ethylene and at least one or more other olefin(s) and at least one Ziegler-Natta catalyst comprised of a component comprising at least one transition metal and a co-catalyst comprising at least one organometallic compound, in an amount sufficient to reduce the melting peak temperature (Tm).
The present invention also relates to ethylene/olefin interpolymers, which or a given melt index and density, have reduced melting peak temperatures (Tm).
Optionally a halogenated hydrocarbon may be added to the polymerization medium. Any halogenated hydrocarbon may be used in the process of the present invention. If desired more than one halogenated hydrocarbon can be used. Typical of such halogenated hydrocarbons are monohalogen and polyhalogen substituted saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic hydrocarbons having 1 to 12 carbon atoms.
The modifier and the optional halogenated hydrocarbon may be added to the polymerization medium in any manner. The modifier and the halogenated hydrocarbon may be added to the olefin polymerization catalyst prior to addition to the polymerization medium, or added separately from the catalyst to the polymerization medium in any manner known in the art. For example, the modifier may optionally be premixed with the halogenated hydrocarbon prior to addition to the polymerization medium.
If a gas phase fluidized bed process is utilized for interpolymerization of ethylene, it may be advantageous to add the modifier prior to the heat removal means, e.g., the heat exchanger, to slow the rate of fouling of said heat removal means in addition to reducing the melting peak temperature of the polymer product.
The modifier used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature (Tm) of the ethylene/olefin interpolymer is any compound comprising at least one atom selected from Group 15 and/or Group 16 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Illustrative examples of modifiers include carboxylic acid esters, anhydrides, acid halides, ethers, thioethers, aldehydes, ketones, imines, amines, amides, nitriles, isonitriles, cyanates, isocyanates, thiocyanates, isothiocyanates, thioesters, dithioesters, carbonic esters, hydrocarbyl carbamates, hydrocarbyl thiocarbamates, hydrocarbyl dithiocarbamates, urethanes, sulfoxides, sulfones, sulfonamides, organosilicon compounds containing at least one oxygen atom, and nitrogen, phosphorus, arsenic or antimony compounds connected to an organic group through a carbon or oxygen atom. Also illustrative are compounds such as O2, CO, CO2, COS, NO, N2O, NO2 and the like.
Exemplary of ethers used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are any compounds comprising at least one Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C ether linkage. Included within the ether compounds are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary ethers are dialkyl ethers, diaryl ethers, dialkaryl ethers, diaralkyl ethers, alkyl aryl ethers, alkyl alkaryl ethers, alkyl aralkyl ethers, aryl alkaryl ethers, aryl aralkyl ethers and alkaryl aralkyl ethers. Included within the ethers are compounds such as dimethyl ether; diethyl ether; dipropyl ether; diisopropyl ether; dibutyl ether; diisoamyl ether; di-tert-butyl ether; diphenyl ether; dibenzyl ether; divinyl ether; butyl methyl ether; butyl ethyl ether; sec-butyl methyl ether; tert-butyl methyl ether; cyclopentyl methyl ether; cyclohexyl ethyl ether; tert-amyl methyl ether; sec-butyl ethyl ether; chloromethyl methyl ether; trimethylsilylmethyl methyl ether; bis(trimethylsilylmethyl)ether; bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)ether; methyl phenyl ether; ethylene oxide; propylene oxide; 1,2-epoxybutane; cyclopentene oxide; epichlorohydrin; furan; 2,3-dihydrofuran; 2,5-dihydrofuran; tetrahydrofuran; 2-methyltetrahydrofuran; 2,5-dimethyltetrahydrofuran; 2-methylfuran; 2,5-dimethylfuran; tetrahydropyran; 1,2-epoxybut-3-ene; styrene oxide; 2-ethylfuran; oxazole; 1,3,4-oxadiazole; 3,4-dichloro-1,2-epoxybutane; 3,4-dibromo-1,2-epoxybutane; dimethoxymethane; 1,1-dimethoxyethane; 1,1,1-trimethoxymethane; 1,1,1-trimethoxyethane; 1,1,2-trimethoxyethane; 1,1-dimethoxypropane; 1,2-dimethoxypropane; 2,2-dimethoxypropane; 1,3-dimethoxypropane; 1,1,3-trimethoxypropane; 1,4-dimethoxybutane; 1,2-dimethoxybenzene; 1,3-dimethoxybenzene; 1,4-dimethoxybenzene; ethylene glycol dimethyl ether; di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; di(ethylene glycol) diethyl ether; di(ethylene glycol)dibutyl ether; di(ethylene glycol)tert-butyl methyl ether; tri(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; tri(ethylene glycol)diethyl ether; tetra(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; 2,2-diethyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane; 2-methyl-2-ethyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane; 2-methoxyfuran; 3-methoxyfuran; 1,3-dioxolane; 2-methyl-1,3-dioxolane; 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxolane; 2-ethyl-2-methyl-1,3-dioxolane; 2,2-tetramethylene-1,3-dioxolane; 2,2-pentamethylene-1,3-dioxolane; 1,3-dioxane; 1,4-dioxane; 4-methyl-1,3-dioxane; 1,3,5-trioxane and 3,4-epoxytetrahydrofuran and the like.
Preferred for use herein as ether compounds to reduce the melting peak temperature are tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, dioctyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, trimethylene oxide, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-dimethoxypropane, 1,3-dimethoxypropane, 1,2-dimethoxybutane, 1,3-dimethoxybutane, 1,4-dimethoxybutane, and tetrahydropyran.
Exemplary of thioethers used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are any compounds comprising at least one Cxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C thioether linkage. Included within the thioether compounds are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary thioethers are dialkyl thioethers, diaryl thioethers, dialkaryl thioethers, diaralkyl thioethers, alkyl aryl thioethers, alkyl alkaryl thioethers, alkyl aralkyl thioethers, aryl alkaryl thioethers, aryl aralkyl thioethers and alkaryl aralkyl thioethers. Included are compounds such as dimethyl sulfide; diethyl sulfide; dipropyl sulfide; diisopropyl sulfide; dibutyl sulfide; dipentyl sulfide; dihexyl sulfide; dioctyl sulfide; diisoamyl sulfide; di-tert-butyl sulfide; diphenyl sulfide; dibenzyl sulfide; divinyl sulfide; diallyl sulfide; dipropargyl sulfide; dicyclopropyl sulfide; dicyclopentyl sulfide; dicyclohexyl sulfide; allyl methyl sulfide; allyl ethyl sulfide; allyl cyclohexyl sulfide; allyl phenyl sulfide; allyl benzyl sulfide; allyl 2-tolyl sulfide; allyl 3-tolyl sulfide; benzyl methyl sulfide; benzyl ethyl sulfide; benzyl isoamyl sulfide; benzyl chloromethyl sulfide; benzyl cyclohexyl sulfide; benzyl phenyl sulfide; benzyl 1-naphthyl sulfide; benzyl 2-naphthyl sulfide; butyl methyl sulfide; butyl ethyl sulfide; sec-butyl methyl sulfide; tert-butyl methyl sulfide; butyl cyclopentyl sulfide; butyl 2-chloroethyl sulfide; cyclopentyl methyl sulfide; cyclohexyl ethyl sulfide; cyclohexyl vinyl sulfide; tert-amyl methyl sulfide; sec-butyl ethyl sulfide; tert-butyl ethyl sulfide; tert-amyl ethyl sulfide; cyclododecyl methyl sulfide; bis(2-cyclopenten-1-yl)sulfide; 1-methylthio-1,3-cyclohexadiene; 1-methylthio-1,4-cyclohexadiene; chloromethyl methyl sulfide; chloromethyl ethyl sulfide; bis(2-tolyl)sulfide; trimethylsilylmethyl methyl sulfide; trimethylene sulfide; thiophene; 2,3-dihydrothiophene; 2,5-dihydrothiophene; tetrahydrothiophene; 2-methyltetrahydrothiophene; 2,5-dimethyltetrahydrothiophene; 4,5-dihydro-2-methylthiophene; 2-methylthiophene; 2,5-dimethylthiophene; 3-bromothiophene; 2,3-benzothiophene; 2-methylbenzothiophene; dibenzothiophene; isobenzothiophene; 1,1-bis(methylthio)ethane; 1,1,1-tris(methylthio)ethane; 1,1,2-tris(methylthio)ethane; 1,1-bis(methylthio)propane; 1,2-bis(methylthio)propane; 2,2-bis(methylthio)propane; 1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 1,1,3-tris(methylthio)propane; 1,4-bis(methylthio)butane; 1,2-bis(methylthio)benzene; 1,3-bis(methylthio)benzene; 1,4-bis(methylthio)benzene; ethylene glycol dimethyl sulfide; ethylene glycol diethyl sulfide; ethylene glycol divinyl sulfide; ethylene glycol diphenyl sulfide; ethylene glycol tert-butyl methyl sulfide; ethylene glycol tert-butyl ethyl sulfide; 2,5-bis(methylthio)thiophene; 2-methylthiothiophene; 3-methylthiothiophene; 2-methylthiotetrahydropyran; 3-methylthiotetrahydropyran; 1,3-dithiolane; 2-methyl-1,3-dithiolane; 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dithiolane; 2-ethyl-2-methyl-1,3-dithiolane; 2,2-tetramethylene-1,3-dithiolane; 2,2-pentamethylene-1,3-dithiolane; 2-vinyl-1,3-dithiolane; 2-chloromethyl-1,3-dithiolane; 2-methylthio-1,3-dithiolane; 1,3-dithiane; 1,4-dithiane; 4-methyl-1,3-dithiane; 1,3,5-trithiane; 2-(2-ethylhexyl)-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-isopropyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-butyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-sec-butyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-tert-butyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-cyclohexyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-phenyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-cumyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-(2-phenylethyl)-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-(p-chlorophenyl)-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-(p-fluorophenyl)-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-(diphenylmethyl)-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2,2-dicyclohexyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2,2-diethyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2,2-dipropyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2,2-diisopropyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2,2-dibutyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2,2-diisobutyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-methyl-2-ethyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-methyl-2-propyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-methyl-2-butyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-methyl-2-benzyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-methyl-2-methylcyclohexyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2-isopropyl-2-isopentyl-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane; 2,2-bis(2-cyclohexylmethyl)-1,3-bis(methylthio)propane and the like.
Any amine may be used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature. Included are amine compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary amines are primary, secondary and tertiary alkyl, aryl, alkaryl and aralkyl substituted amines. Exemplary of amines are ammonia; methylamine; ethylamine; propylamine; isopropylamine; butylamine; isobutylamine; amylamine; isoamylamine; octylamine; cyclohexylamine; aniline; dimethylamine; diethylamine; dipropylamine; diisopropylamine; dibutylamine; diisobutylamine; diamylamine; diisoamylamine; dioctylamine; dicyclohexylamine; trimethylamine; triethylamine; tripropylamine; triisopropylamine; tributylamine; triisobutylamine; triamylamine; triisoamylamine; trioctylamine; tricyclohexylamine; N-methylaniline; N-ethylaniline; N-propylaniline; N-isopropylaniline; N-butylaniline; N-isobutylaniline; N-amylaniline; N-isoamylaniline; N-octylaniline; N-cyclohexylaniline; N,N-dimethylaniline; N,N-diethylaniline; N,N-dipropylaniline; N,N-diisopropylaniline; N,N-dibutylaniline; N,N-diisobutylaniline; N,N-diamylaniline; N,N-diisoamylaniline; N,N-dioctylaniline; N,N-dicyclohexylaniline; azetidine; 1-methylazetidine; 1-ethylazetidine; 1-propylazetidine; 1-isopropylazetidine; 1-butylazetidine; 1-isobutylazetidine; 1-amylazetidine; 1-isoamylazetidine; pyrrolidine; N-methylimidazole; 1-methylpyrrolidine; 1-ethylpyrrolidine; 1-propylpyrrolidine; 1-isopropylpyrrolidine; 1-butylpyrrolidine; 1-isobutylpyrrolidine; 1-amylpyrrolidine; 1-isoamylpyrrolidine; 1-octylpyrrolidine; 1-cyclohexylpyrrolidine; 1-phenylpyrrolidine; piperidine; 1-methylpiperidine; 1-ethylpiperidine; 1-propylpiperidine; 1-isopropylpiperidine; 1-butylpiperidine; 1-isobutylpiperidine; 1-amylpiperidine; 1-isoamylpiperidine; 1-octylpiperidine; 1-cyclohexylpiperidine; 1-phenylpiperidine; piperazine; 1-methylpiperazine; 1-ethylpiperazine; 1-propylpiperazine; 1-isopropylpiperazine; 1-butylpiperazine; 1-isobutylpiperazine; 1-amylpiperazine; 1-isoamylpiperazine; 1-octylpiperazine; 1-cyclohexylpiperazine; 1-phenylpiperazine; 1,4-dimethylpiperazine; 1,4-diethylpiperazine; 1,4-dipropylpiperazine; 1,4-diisopropylpiperazine; 1,4-dibutylpiperazine; 1,4-diisobutylpiperazine; 1,4-diamylpiperazine; 1,4-diisoamylpiperazine; 1,4-dioctylpiperazine; 1,4-dicyclohexylpiperazine; 1,4-diphenylpiperazine; pyridine; 2-methyl pyridine; 4-methyl pyridine; hexamethyldisilazane; morpholine; N-methylmorpholine and the like. Preferred for use herein are pyridine, 4-methyl pyridine, N-methylmorpholine and N-methylimidazole.
Exemplary of carboxylic acid esters used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are any carboxylic acid ester compounds containing at least one C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C ester linkage. Exemplary carboxylic acid esters are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing an ester linkage. Included within the carboxylic acid esters are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Further exemplary are carboxylic acid esters such as methyl formate; methyl acetate; ethyl acetate; vinyl acetate; propyl acetate; butyl acetate; isopropyl acetate; isobutyl acetate; octyl acetate; cyclohexyl acetate; ethyl propionate; ethyl valerate; methyl chloroacetate; ethyl dichloroacetate, methyl methacrylate; ethyl crotonate; ethyl pivalate; methyl benzoate; ethyl benzoate; propyl benzoate; butyl benzoate; isobutyl benzoate; isopropyl benzoate; octyl benzoate; cyclohexyl benzoate; phenyl benzoate; benzyl benzoate; methyl 2-methylbenzoate; ethyl 2-methylbenzoate; propyl 2-methylbenzoate; isopropyl 2-methylbenzoate; butyl 2-methylbenzoate; isobutyl 2-methylbenzoate; octyl 2-methylbenzoate; cyclohexyl 2-methylbenzoate; phenyl 2-methylbenzoate; benzyl 2-methylbenzoate; methyl 3-methylbenzoate; ethyl 3-methylbenzoate; propyl 3-methylbenzoate; isopropyl 3-methylbenzoate; butyl 3-methylbenzoate; isobutyl 3-methylbenzoate; octyl 3-methylbenzoate; cyclohexyl 3-methylbenzoate; phenyl 3-methylbenzoate; benzyl 3-methylbenzoate; methyl 4-methylbenzoate; ethyl 4-methylbenzoate; propyl 4-methylbenzoate; isopropyl 4-methylbenzoate; butyl 4-methylbenzoate; isobutyl 4-methylbenzoate; octyl 4-methylbenzoate; cyclohexyl 4-methylbenzoate; phenyl 4-methylbenzoate; benzyl 4-methylbenzoate; methyl o-chlorobenzoate; ethyl o-chlorobenzoate; propyl o-chlorobenzoate; isopropyl o-chlorobenzoate; butyl o-chlorobenzoate; isobutyl o-chlorobenzoate; amyl o-chlorobenzoate; isoamyl o-chlorobenzoate; octyl o-chlorobenzoate; cyclohexyl o-chlorobenzoate; phenyl o-chlorobenzoate; benzyl o-chlorobenzoate; methyl m-chlorobenzoate; ethyl m-chlorobenzoate; propyl m-chlorobenzoate; isopropyl m-chlorobenzoate; butyl m-chlorobenzoate; isobutyl m-chlorobenzoate; amyl m-chlorobenzoate; isoamyl m-chlorobenzoate; octyl m-chlorobenzoate; cyclohexyl m-chlorobenzoate; phenyl m-chlorobenzoate; benzyl m-chlorobenzoate; methyl p-chlorobenzoate; ethyl p-chlorobenzoate; propyl p-chlorobenzoate; isopropyl p-chlorobenzoate; butyl p-chlorobenzoate; isobutyl p-chlorobenzoate; amyl p-chlorobenzoate; isoamyl p-chlorobenzoate; octyl p-chlorobenzoate; cyclohexyl p-chlorobenzoate; phenyl p-chlorobenzoate; benzyl p-chlorobenzoate; dimethyl maleate; dimethyl phthalate; diethyl phthalate; dipropyl phthalate; dibutyl phthalate; diisobutyl phthalate; methyl ethyl phthalate; methyl propyl phthalate; methyl butyl phthalate; methyl isobutyl phthalate; ethyl propyl phthalate; ethyl butyl phthalate; ethyl isobutyl phthalate; propyl butyl phthalate; propyl isobutyl phthalate; dimethyl terephthalate; diethyl terephthalate; dipropyl terephthalate; dibutyl terephthalate; diisobutyl terephthalate; methyl ethyl terephthalate; methyl propyl terephthalate; methyl butyl terephthalate; methyl isobutyl terephthalate; ethyl propyl terephthalate; ethyl butyl terephthalate; ethyl isobutyl terephthalate; propyl butyl terephthalate; propyl isobutyl terephthalate; dimethyl isophthalate; diethyl isophthalate; dipropyl isophthalate; dibutyl isophthalate; diisobutyl isophthalate; methyl ethyl isophthalate; methyl propyl isophthalate; methyl butyl isophthalate; methyl isobutyl isophthalate; ethyl propyl isophthalate; ethyl butyl isophthalate; ethyl isobutyl isophthalate; propyl butyl isophthalate; propyl isobutyl isophthalate, cellulose acetate, cellulose butyrate, mixed esters of cellulose and the like.
Exemplary of thioesters used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are compounds containing at least one C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C thioester linkage. Exemplary are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing a thioester linkage. Included within the thioesters are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary thioesters are methyl thiolacetate; ethyl thiolacetate; propyl thiolacetate; isopropyl thiolacetate; butyl thiolacetate; isobutyl thiolacetate; amyl thiolacetate; isoamyl thiolacetate; octyl thiolacetate; cyclohexyl thiolacetate; phenyl thiolacetate; 2-chloroethyl thiolacetate; 3-chloropropyl thiolacetate; methyl thiobenzoate; ethyl thiobenzoate; propyl thiobenzoate; isopropyl thiobenzoate; butyl thiobenzoate; isobutyl thiobenzoate; amyl thiobenzoate; isoamyl thiobenzoate; octyl thiobenzoate; cyclohexyl thiobenzoate; phenyl thiobenzoate; 2-chloroethyl thiobenzoate; 3-chloropropyl thiobenzoate and the like.
Exemplary of amides used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are compounds containing at least one C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N amide linkage. Exemplary are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing an amide linkage. Included within the amides are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of amides are formamide; acetamide; propionamide; isobutyramide; trimethylacetamide; hexanoamide; octadecanamide; cyclohexanecarboxamide; 1-adamantanecarboxamide; acrylamide; methacrylamide; 2-fluoroacetamide; 2-chloroacetamide; 2-bromoacetamide; 2,2-dichloroacetamide; 2,2,2-trifluoroacetamide; 2,2,2-trichloroacetamide; 2-chloropropionamide; benzamide; N-methylformamide; N-ethylformamide; N-propylformamide; N-butylformamide; N-isobutylformamide; N-amylformamide; N-cyclohexylformamide; formanilide; N-methylacetamide; N-ethylacetamide; N-propylacetamide; N-butylacetamide; N-isobutylacetamide; N-amylacetamide; N-cyclohexylacetamide; acetanilide; N-methylpropionamide; N-ethylpropionamide; N-propylpropionamide; N-butylpropionamide; N-isobutylpropionamide; N-amylpropionamide; N-cyclohexylpropionamide; N-phenylpropionamide; N-methylisobutyramide; N-methyltrimethylacetamide; N-methylhexanoamide; N-methyloctadecanamide; N-methylacrylamide; N-methylmethacrylamide; N-methyl-2-fluoroacetamide; N-methyl-2-chloroacetamide; N-methyl-2-bromoacetamide; N-methyl-2,2-dichloroacetamide; N-methyl-2,2,2-trifluoroacetamide; N-methyl-2,2,2-trichloroacetamide; N-methyl-2-chloropropionamide; N,N-dimethylformamide; N,N-diethylformamide; N,N-diisopropylformamide; N,N-dibutylformamide; N-methylformanilide; N,N-dimethylacetamide; N,N-diethylacetamide; N,N-diisopropylacetamide; N,N-dibutylacetamide; N-methylacetanilide; N,N-dimethylpropionamide; N,N-diethylpropionamide; N,N-diisopropylpropionamide; N,N-dibutylpropionamide; N,N-dimethylisobutyramide; N,N-dimethyltrimethylacetamide; N,N-dimethylhexanoamide; N,N-dimethyloctadecanamide; N,N-dimethylacrylamide; N,N-dimethylmethacrylamide; N,N-dimethyl-2-fluoroacetamide; N,N-dimethyl-2-chloroacetamide; N,N-dimethyl-2-bromoacetamide; N,N-dimethyl-2,2-dichloroacetamide; N,N-dimethyl-2,2,2-trifluoroacetamide; N,N-diethyl-2,2,2-trifluoroacetamide; N,N-diisopropyl-2,2,2-trifluoroacetamide; N,N-dibutyl-2,2,2-trifluoroacetamide; N,N-dimethyl-2,2,2-trichloroacetamide; N,N-diethyl-2,2,2-trichloroacetamide; N,N-diisopropyl-2,2,2-trichloroacetamide; N,N-dibutyl-2,2,2-trichloroacetamide; N,N-dimethyl-2-chloropropionamide; 1-acetylazetidine; 1-acetylpyrrolidine; 1-acetylpiperidine; 1-acetylpiperazine; 1-acetylpiperazine; 1,4-diacetylpiperazine and the like. Preferred for use herein are N,N-formamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and N,N-diisopropylformamide.
Exemplary of anhydrides used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are compounds containing at least one C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O) anhydride linkage. Exemplary are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing an anhydride linkage. Included within the anhydrides are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of anhydrides are acetic anhydride; propionic anhydride; butyric anhydride; isobutyric anhydride; valeric anhydride; trimethylacetic anhydride; hexanoic anhydride; heptanoic anhydride; decanoic anhydride; lauric anhydride; myristic anhydride; palmitic anhydride; stearic anhydride; docosanoic anhydride; crotonic anhydride; methacrylic anhydride; oleic anhydride; linoleic anhydride; chloroacetic anhydride; iodoacetic anhydride; dichloroacetic anhydride; trifluoroacetic anhydride; chlorodifluoroacetic anhydride; trichloroacetic anhydride; pentafluoropropionic anhydride; heptafluorobutyric anhydride; succinic anhydride; methylsuccinic anhydride; 2,2-dimethylsuccinic anhydride; itaconic anhydride; maleic anhydride; glutaric anhydride; diglycolic anhydride; benzoic anhydride; phenylsuccinic anhydride; phenylmaleic anhydride; homophthalic anhydride; isatoic anhydride; phthalic anhydride; tetrafluorophthalic anhydride; tetrabromophthalic anhydride, mixed anhydrides and the like.
Exemplary of acid halides used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are compounds containing at least one xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94X acid halide group where X is a halogen. Exemplary are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing an acid halide group. Included within the acid halides are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of acid halides are acetyl chloride; acetyl bromide; chloroacetyl chloride; dichloroacetyl chloride; trichloroacetyl chloride; trifluoroacetyl chloride; tribromoacetyl chloride; propionyl chloride; propionyl bromide; butyryl chloride; isobutyryl chloride; trimethylacetyl chloride; 3-cyclopentylpropionyl chloride; 2-chloropropionyl chloride; 3-chloropropionyl chloride; tert-butylacetyl chloride; isovaleryl chloride; hexanoyl chloride; heptanoyl chloride; decanoyl chloride; lauroyl chloride; myristoyl chloride; palmitoyl chloride; stearoyl chloride; oleoyl chloride; cyclopentanecarbonyl chloride; oxalyl chloride; malonyl dichloride; succinyl chloride glutaryl dichloride; adipoyl chloride; pimeloyl chloride; suberoyl chloride; azelaoyl chloride; sebacoyl chloride; dodecanedioyl dichloride; methoxyacetyl chloride; acetoxyacetyl chloride and the like.
Exemplary of aldehydes used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are compounds containing at least one Cxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94H aldehyde group. Exemplary are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing an aldehyde group. Included within the aldehydes are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of aldehydes are formaldehyde; acetaldehyde; propionaldehyde; isobutyraldehyde; trimethylacetaldehyde; butyraldehyde; 2-methylbutyraldehyde; valeraldehyde; isovaleraldehyde; hexanal; 2-ethylhexanal; heptaldehyde; decyl aldehyde; crotonaldehyde; acrolein; methacrolein; 2-ethylacrolein; chloroacetaldehyde; iodoacetaldehyde; dichloroacetaldehyde; trifluoroacetaldehyde; chlorodifluoroacetaldehyde; trichloroacetaldehyde; pentafluoropropionaldehyde; heptafluorobutyraldehyde; phenylacetaldehyde; benzaldehyde; o-tolualdehyde; m-tolualdehyde; p-tolualdehyde; trans-cinnamaldehyde; trans-2-nitrocinnamaldehyde; 2-bromobenzaldehyde; 2-chlorobenzaldehyde; 3-chlorobenzaldehyde; 4-chlorobenzaldehyde and the like.
Exemplary of ketones used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are compounds containing at least one Cxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C ketone linkage. Exemplary are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing a ketone linkage. Included within the ketones are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of ketones are acetone; 2-butanone; 3-methyl-2-butanone; pinacolone; 2-pentanone; 3-pentanone; 3-methyl-2-pentanone; 4-methyl-2-pentanone; 2-methyl-3-pentanone; 4,4-dimethyl-2-pentanone; 2,4-dimethyl-3-pentanone; 2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-3-pentanone; 2-hexanone; 3-hexanone; 5-methyl-2-hexanone; 2-methyl-3-hexanone; 2-heptanone; 3-heptanone; 4-heptanone; 2-methyl-3-heptanone; 5-methyl-3-heptanone; 2,6-dimethyl-4-heptanone; 2-octanone; 3-octanone; 4-octanone; acetophenone; benzophenone; mesityl oxide; hexafluoroacetone; perfluoro-2-butanone; 1,1,1-trichloroacetone and the like.
Exemplary of nitriles used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are compounds containing at least one Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1N nitrile group. Exemplary are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing a nitrile group. Included within the nitriles are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of nitriles are acetonitrile; propionitrile; isopropionitrile; butyronitrile; isobutyronitrile; valeronitrile; isovaleronitrile; trimethylacetonitrile; hexanenitrile; heptanenitrile; heptyl cyanide; octyl cyanide; undecanenitrile; malononitrile; succinonitrile; glutaronitrile; adiponitrile; sebaconitrile; allyl cyanide; acrylonitrile; crotononitrile; methacrylonitrile; fumaronitrile; tetracyanoethylene; cyclopentanecarbonitrile; cyclohexanecarbonitrile; dichloroacetonitrile; fluoroacetonitrile; trichloroacetonitrile; benzonitrile; benzyl cyanide; 2-methylbenzyl cyanide; 2-chlorobenzonitrile; 3-chlorobenzonitrile; 4-chlorobenzonitrile; o-tolunitrile; m-tolunitrile; p-tolunitrile and the like. Preferred for use herein are acetonitrile; isopropionitrile; trimethylacetonitrile and benzonitrile.
Exemplary of isonitriles or isocyanides used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are compounds containing at least one Cxe2x80x94Nxe2x89xa1C isocyanide group. Exemplary are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing a isocyanide group. Included within the isocyanides are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of isocyanides are methyl isocyanide; ethyl isocyanide; propyl isocyanide; isopropyl isocyanide; n-butyl isocyanide; t-butyl isocyanide; s-butyl isocyanide; pentyl cyanide; hexyl isocyanide; heptyl isocyanide; octyl isocyanide; nonyl isocyanide; decyl isocyanide; undecane isocyanide; benzyl isocyanide; 2-methylbenzyl isocyanide; 2-chlorobenzo isocyanide; 3-chlorobenzo isocyanide; 4-chlorobenzo isocyanide; o-toluyl isocyanide; m-toluyl isocyanide; p-toluyl isocyanide; phenyl isocyanide dichloride; 1,4-phenylene diisocyanide and the like.
Exemplary of thiocyanates used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are compounds containing at least one C-SCN thiocyanate group. Exemplary are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing a thiocyanate group. Included within the thiocyanates are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of thiocyanates are methyl thiocyanate; ethyl thiocyanate; propyl thiocyanate; isopropyl thiocyanate; n-butyl thiocyanate; t-butyl thiocyanate; s-butyl thiocyanate; pentyl thiocyanate; hexyl thiocyanate; heptyl thiocyanate; octyl thiocyanate; nonyl thiocyanate; decyl thiocyanate; undecane thiocyanate; benzyl thiocyanate; phenyl thiocyanate; 4xe2x80x2-bromophenyacyl thiocyanate; 2-methylbenzyl thiocyanate; 2-chlorobenzo thiocyanate; 3-chlorobenzo thiocyanate; 4-chlorobenzo thiocyanate; o-toluyl thiocyanate; m-toluyl thiocyanate; p-toluyl thiocyanate and the like.
Exemplary of isothiocyanates used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are compounds containing at least one C-NCS isothiocyanate group. Exemplary are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing a isothiocyanate group. Included within the isothiocyanates are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of isothiocyanates are methyl isothiocyanate; ethyl isothiocyanate; propyl isothiocyanate; isopropyl isothiocyanate; n-butyl isothiocyanate; t-butyl isothiocyanate; s-butyl isothiocyanate; pentyl isothiocyanate; hexyl isothiocyanate; heptyl isothiocyanate; octyl isothiocyanate; nonyl isothiocyanate; decyl isothiocyanate; undecane isothiocyanate; phenyl isothiocyanate; benzyl isothiocyanate; phenethyl isothiocyanate; o-tolyl isothiocyanate; 2-fluorophenyl isothiocyanate; 3-fluorophenyl isothiocyanate; 4-fluorophenyl isothiocyanate; 2-nitrophenyl isothiocyanate; 3-nitrophenyl isothiocyanate; 4-nitrophenyl isothiocyanate; 2-chlorophenyl isothiocyanate; 2-bromophenyl isothiocyanate; 3-chlorophenyl isothiocyanate; 3-bromophenyl isothiocyanate; 4-chlorophenyl isothiocyanate; 2,4-dichlorophenyl isothiocyanate; R-(+)-alpha-methylbenzyl isothiocyanate; S-(xe2x88x92)-alpha-methylbenzyl isothiocyanate; 3-isoprenyl-alpha,alpha-dimethylbenzyl isothiocyanate; trans-2-phenylcyclopropyl isothiocyanate; 1,3-bis(isocyanatomethyl)-benzene; 1,3-bis(1-isocyanato-1-methylethyl)benzene; 2-ethylphenyl isothiocyanate; benzoyl isothiocyanate; 1-naphthyl isothiocyanate; benzoyl isothiocyanate; 4-bromophenyl isothiocyanate; 2-methoxyphenyl isothiocyanate; m-tolyl isothiocyanate; alpha, alpha, alpha-trifluoro-m-tolyl isothiocyanate; 3-fluorophenyl isothiocyanate; 3-chlorophenyl isothiocyanate; 3-bromophenyl isothiocyanate; 1,4-phenylene diisothiocyanate; 1-isothiocyanato-4-(trans-4-propylcyclohexyl)benzene; 1-(trans-4-hexylcyclohexyl)-4-isothiocyanatobenzene; 1-isothiocyanato-4-(trans-4-octylcyclohexyl)benzene; 2-methylbenzyl isothiocyanate; 2-chlorobenzo isothiocyanate; 3-chlorobenzo isothiocyanate; 4-chlorobenzo isothiocyanate; m-toluyl isothiocyanate; p-toluyl isothiocyanate and the like.
Exemplary of sulfoxides used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are compounds containing at least one Cxe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C sulfone group. Exemplary are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing a sulfoxo group. Included within the sulfoxides are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of sulfoxides are methyl sulfoxide; ethylsulfoxide; propylsulfoxide; butyl sulfoxide; pentyl sulfoxide; hexyl sulfoxide; heptyl sulfoxide; octyl sulfoxide; nonyl sulfoxide; decyl sulfoxide; phenyl sulfoxide; p-tolyl sulfoxide; m-tolyl sulfoxide; o-tolyl sulfoxide; methyl phenyl sulfoxide; (R)-(+)-methyl p-tolyl sulfoxide; (S)-(xe2x88x92)-methyl phenyl sulfoxide; phenyl vinyl sulfoxide; 4-chlorophenyl sulfoxide; methyl(phenylsulfinyl)acetate; benzyl sulfoxide; tetramethylene sulfoxide; methyl methylsulfinylmethyl sulfide; dl-methionine sulfoxide; dl-methionine sulfoximine and the like.
Exemplary of sulfones used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are compounds containing at least one Cxe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94C sulfone group. Exemplary are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic compounds containing a sulfone group. Included within the sulfones are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of sulfones are methyl sulfone; ethyl sulfone; propyl sulfone; butyl sulfone; methyl vinyl sulfone; ethyl vinyl sulfone; divinyl sulfone; phenyl vinyl sulfone; allyl phenyl sulfone; cis-1,2-bis(phenylsulfonyl)ethylene; 2-(phenylsulfonyl)tetrahydropyran; chloromethyl phenyl sulfone; bromomethyl phenyl sulfone; phenyl tribromomethyl sulfone; 2-chloroethyl phenyl sulfone; methylthiomethyl phenyl sulfone; (phenylsulfonyl)acetonitrile; chloromethyl p-tolyl sulfone; N,N-bis(p-tolylsulfonylmethyl)-ethylamine; methylthiomethyl p-tolyl sulfone; 2-(phenylsulfonyl)acetophenone; methyl phenylsulfonylacetate; 4-fluorophenyl methyl sulfone; 4-chlorophenyl 2-chloro-1,1,2-trifluoroethyl sulfone; tosylmethyl isocyanide; phenyl sulfone; benzyl sulfone; phenyl trans-styryl sulfone; 1-methyl-2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)-benzene; 1-bromomethyl-2-((phenylsulfonyl)-methyl)benzene; p-tolyl sulfone; bis(phenylsulfonyl)methane; 4-chlorophenyl phenyl sulfone; 4-fluorophenyl sulfone; 4-chlorophenyl sulfone; 4,4xe2x80x2-sulfonylbis(methyl benzoate); 9-oxo-9H-thioxanthene-3-carbonitrile 10,10-dioxide; tetramethylene sulfone; 3-methylsulfolane; 2,4-dimethylsulfolane; trans-3,4-dichlorotetrahydrothiophene 1,1-dioxide; trans-3,4-dibromotetrahydrothiophene 1,1-dioxide; 3,4-epoxytetrahydrothiophene-1,1-dioxide; butadiene sulfone; 3-ethyl-2,5-dihydrothiophene-1,1-dioxide and the like.
Exemplary of phosphorous compounds used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic phosphorous compounds having 2 to 50 carbon atoms containing at least one phosphorous atom. Included within the phosphorous compounds are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of phosphorous compounds are trimethylphosphine; triethylphosphine; trimethyl phosphite; triethyl phosphite; hexamethylphosphorus triamide; hexamethylphosphoramide; tripiperidinophosphine oxide; triphenylphosphine; tri-p-tolylphosphine; tri-m-tolylphosphine; tri-o-tolylphosphine; methyldiphenylphosphine; ethyldiphenylphosphine; isopropyldiphenylphosphine; allyldiphenylphosphine; cyclohexyldiphenylphosphine; benzyldiphenylphosphine; di-tert-butyl dimethylphosphoramidite; di-tert-butyl diethylphosphoramidite; di-tert-butyl diisopropylphosphoramidite; diallyl diisopropylphosphoramidite and the like.
Exemplary of organosilicon compounds used herein to reduce the melting peak temperature are saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic organosilicon compounds having 2 to 50 carbon atoms containing at least one oxygen atom. Included within the organosilicon compounds are compounds containing heteroatoms, which are atoms other than carbon, selected from Groups 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements. Exemplary of organosilicon compounds are tetramethyl orthosilicate; tetraethyl orthosilicate; tetrapropyl orthosilicate; tetrabutyl orthosilicate; trichloromethoxysilane; trichloroethoxysilane; trichloropropoxysilane; trichloroisopropoxysilane; trichlorobutoxysilane; trichloroisobutoxysilane; dichlorodimethoxysilane; dichlorodiethoxysilane; dichlorodipropoxysilane; dichlorodiisopropoxysilane; dichlorodibutoxysilane; dichlorodiisobutoxysilane; chlorotrimethoxysilane; chlorotriethoxysilane; chlorotripropoxysilane; chlorotriisopropoxysilane; chlorotributoxysilane; chlorotriisobutoxysilane; dimethylmethoxysilane; diethylmethoxysilane; dipropylmethoxysilane; diisopropylmethoxysilane; dibutylmethoxysilane; diisobutylmethoxysilane; dipentylmethoxysilane; dicyclopentylmethoxysilane; dihexylmethoxysilane; dicyclohexylmethoxysilane; diphenylmethoxysilane; dimethylethoxysilane; diethylethoxysilane; dipropylethoxysilane; diisopropylethoxysilane; dibutylethoxysilane; diisobutylethoxysilane; dipentylethoxysilane; dicyclopentylethoxysilane; dihexylethoxysilane; dicyclohexylethoxysilane; diphenylethoxysilane; trimethylmethoxysilane; triethylmethoxysilane; tripropylmethoxysilane; trisopropylmethoxysilane; tributylmethoxysilane; triisobutylmethoxysilane; tripentylmethoxysilane; tricyclopentylmethoxysilane; trihexylmethoxysilane; tricyclohexylmethoxysilane; triphenylmethoxysiane; trimethylethoxysilane; triethylethoxysilane; tripropylethoxysilane; triisopropylethoxysilane; tributylethoxysilane; triisobutylethoxysilane; tripentylethoxysilane; tricyclopentylethoxysilane; trihexylethoxysilane; tricyclohexylethoxysilane; triphenylethoxysilane; dimethydimethoxysilane; diethyldimethoxysilane; dipropyldimethoxysilane; diisopropyldimethoxysilane; dibutyldimethoxysilane; diisobutyldimethoxysilane; dipentydimethoxysilane; dicyclopentyldimethoxysilane; dihexyldimethoxysilane; dicyclohexyldimethoxysilane; diphenyldimethoxysilane; dimethyldiethoxysilane; diethyldiethoxysilane; dipropyldiethoxysilane; diisopropyldiethoxysilane; dibutyldiethoxysilane; diisobutyldiethoxysilane; dipentyldiethoxysilane; dicyclopentyldiethoxysilane; dihexyldiethoxysilane; dicyclohexyldiethoxysilane; diphenyldiethoxysilane; cyclopentylmethyldimethoxysilane; cyclopentylethyldimethoxysilane; cyclopentylpropyldimethoxysilane; cyclopentylmethyldiethoxysilane; cyclopentylethyldiethoxysilane; cyclopentylpropyldiethoxysilane; cyclohexylmethyldimethoxysilane; cyclohexylethyldimethoxysilane; cyclohexylpropyldimethoxysilane; cyclohexylmethyldiethoxysilane; cyclohexylethyldiethoxysilane; cyclohexylpropyldiethoxysilane; methyltrimethoxysilane; ethyltrimethoxysilane; vinyltrimethoxysilane; propyltrimethoxysilane; isopropyltrimethoxysilane; butyltrimethoxysilane; isobutyltrimethoxysilane; tert-butyltrimethoxysilane; phenyltrimethoxysilane; norbonanetrimethoxysilane; methyltriethoxysilane; ethyltriethoxysilane; vinyltriethoxysilane; propyltriethoxysilane; isopropyltriethoxysilane; butyltriethoxysilane; isobutyltriethoxysilane; tert-butyltriethoxysilane; phenyltriethoxysilane; norbornanetriethoxysilane; 2,3-dimethyl-2-(trimethoxysilyl)butane; 2,3-dimethyl-2-(triethoxysilyl)butane; 2,3-dimethyl-2-(tripropoxysilyl)butane; 2,3-dimethyl-2-(triisopropoxysilyl)butane; 2,3-dimethyl-2-(trimethoxysilyl)pentane; 2,3-dimethyl-2-(triethoxysilyl)pentane; 2,3-dimethyl-2-(tripropoxysilyl)pentane; 2,3-dimethyl-2-(triisopropoxysilyl)pentane; 2-methyl-3-ethyl-2-(trimethoxysilyl)pentane; 2-methyl-3-ethyl-2-(triethoxysilyl)pentane; 2-methyl-3-ethyl-2-(tripropoxysilyl)pentane; 2-methyl-3-ethyl-2-(triisopropoxysilyl)pentane; 2,3,4-trimethyl-2-(trimethoxysilyl)pentane; 2,3,4-trimethyl-2-(triethoxysilyl)pentane; 2,3,4-trimethyl-2-(tripropoxysilyl)pentane; 2,3,4-trimethyl-2-(triisopropoxysilyl)pentane; 2,3-dimethyl-2-(trimethoxysilyl)hexane; 2,3-dimethyl-2-(triethoxysilyl)hexane; 2,3-dimethyl-2-(tripropoxysilyl)hexane; 2,3-dimethyl-2-(triisopropoxysilyl)hexane; 2,4-dimethyl-3-ethyl-2-(trimethoxysilyl)pentane; 2,4-dimethyl-3-ethyl-2-(triethoxysilyl)pentane; 2,4-dimethyl-3-ethyl-2-(tripropoxysilyl)pentane; 2,4-dimethyl-3-ethyl-2-(triisopropoxysilyl)pentane; 2,4-dimethyl-3-isopropyl-2-(trimethoxysilyl)pentane; 2,4-dimethyl-3-isopropyl-2-(triethoxysilyl)pentane; 2,4-dimethyl-3-isopropyl-2-(tripropoxysilyl)pentane; 2,4-dimethyl-3-isopropyl-2-(triisopropoxysilyl)pentane; hexamethyldisiloxane; 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexamethyldisilazane and the like. Preferred for use herein are cyclohexylmethyldimethoxysilane, tetraethyl orthosilicate and dicyclopentyldimethoxysilane.
Mixtures or combinations of two or more of the above modifiers can also be used herein as the modifier to reduce the melting peak temperature.
The Ziegler-Natta catalysts utilized herein are well known in the industry. The Ziegler-Natta catalysts in the simplest form are comprised of a component comprising at least one transition metal and a co-catalyst comprising at least one organometallic compound. The metal of the transition metal component is a metal selected from Groups 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and/or 10 of the Periodic Table of the Elements, as published in xe2x80x9cChemical and Engineering Newsxe2x80x9d, 63(5), 27, 1985. In this format, the groups are numbered 1-18. Exemplary of such transition metals are titanium, zirconium, vanadium, chromium, manganese, iron, cobalt, nickel, and the like, and mixtures thereof. In a preferred embodiment the transition metal is selected from the group consisting of titanium, zirconium, vanadium and chromium, and in a still further preferred embodiment, the transition metal is titanium. The Ziegler-Natta catalyst can optionally contain magnesium and/or chlorine. Such magnesium and chlorine containing catalysts may be prepared by any manner known in the art.
Any or all of the components of the Ziegler-Natta catalyst can be supported on a carrier. The carrier can be any particulate organic or inorganic material. Preferably the carrier particle size should not be larger than about 200 microns in diameter. The most preferred particle size of the carrier material can be easily established by experiment. Preferably, the carrier should have an average particle size of 5 to 200 microns in diameter, more preferably 10 to 150 microns and most preferably 20 to 100 microns.
Examples of suitable inorganic carriers include metal oxides, metal hydroxides, metal halogenides or other metal salts, such as sulphates, carbonates, phosphates, nitrates and silicates. Exemplary of inorganic carriers suitable for use herein are compounds of metals from Groups 1 and 2 of the of the Periodic Table of the Elements, such as salts of sodium or potassium and oxides or salts of magnesium or calcium, for instance the chlorides, sulphates, carbonates, phosphates or silicates of sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium and the oxides or hydroxides of, for instance, magnesium or calcium. Also suitable for use are inorganic oxides such as silica, titania, alumina, zirconia, chromia, boron oxide, silanized silica, silica hydrogels, silica xerogels, silica aerogels, and mixed oxides such as talcs, silica/chromia, silica/chromia/titania, silica/alumina, silica/titania, silica/magnesia, silica/magnesia/titania, aluminum phosphate gels, silica co-gels and the like. The inorganic oxides may contain small amounts of carbonates, nitrates, sulfates and oxides such as Na2CO3, K2CO3, CaCO3, MgCO3, Na2SO4, Al2(SO4)3, BaSO4, KNO3, Mg(NO3)2, Al(NO3)3, Na2O, K2O and Li2O. Carriers containing at least one component selected from the group consisting of MgCl2, SiO2, Al2O3 or mixtures thereof as a main component are preferred.
Examples of suitable organic carriers include polymers such as, for example, polyethylene, polypropylene, interpolymers of ethylene and alpha-olefins, polystyrene, functionalized polystyrene, polyamides and polyesters.
In the event that the catalyst is to be used in prepolymer form, the organometallic co-catalyst compound used to form the prepolymer can be any organometallic compound comprising a metal of Groups 1, 2, 11, 12, 13 and 14 of the above described Periodic Table of the Elements. Exemplary of such metals are lithium, magnesium, copper, zinc, boron, silicon and the like, and mixtures thereof. When a prepolymer is employed in the polymerization medium, additional organometallic co-catalyst(s) if utilized, may be the same or different as that utilized in preparing the prepolymer. The modifier and/or the halogenated hydrocarbon can be added to the prepolymer.
The catalyst may contain conventional components in addition to the transition metal component and the co-catalyst component. For example, there may be added any magnesium compound, halogenated hydrocarbon and the like.
Furthermore there may be added to the catalyst any internal electron donor. The internal electron donor compound preferably is selected from the group consisting of carboxylic acid esters, anhydrides, acid halides, ethers, thioethers, aldehydes, ketones, imines, amines, amides, nitrites, isonitriles, cyanates, isocyanates, thiocyanates, isothiocyanates, thioesters, dithioesters, carbonic esters, hydrocarbyl carbamates, hydrocarbyl thiocarbamates, hydrocarbyl dithiocarbamates, urethanes, sulfoxides, sulfones, sulfonamides, organosilicon compounds containing at least one oxygen atom, and nitrogen, phosphorus, arsenic or antimony compounds connected to an organic group through a carbon or oxygen atom. More preferred as internal electron donors are compounds containing from 1 to 50 carbon atoms and from 1 to 30 heteroatoms of an element, or mixtures thereof, selected from Groups 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of Elements.
The Ziegler-Natta catalyst may be prepared by any method known in the art. The catalyst can be in the form of a solution, a slurry or a dry free flowing powder. The amount of Ziegler-Natta catalyst used is that which is sufficient to allow production of the desired amount of the polyolefin.
The co-catalyst used in the process of the present invention can be any organometallic compound, or mixtures thereof, that can activate the transition metal compound in a Ziegler-Natta catalyst in the polymerization of olefins. Preferably the organometallic co-catalyst compound is at least one compound of the formula,
XnER3xe2x88x92n,
or mixtures thereof,
wherein
X is hydrogen, halogen, or mixtures of halogens, selected from fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine;
n ranges from 0 to 2;
E is an element from Group 13 of the Periodic Table of Elements such as boron, aluminum and gallium; and
R is a hydrocarbon group, containing from 1 to 100 carbon atoms and from 0 to 10 oxygen atoms, connected to the Group 13 element by a carbon or oxygen bond.
Exemplary of the R group suitable for use herein is C1-100 alkyl, C1-100 alkoxy, C2-100 alkenyl, C4-100 dienyl, C3-100 cycloalkyl, C3-100 cycloalkoxy, C3-100 cycloalkenyl, C4-100 cyclodienyl, C6-100 aryl, C7-100 aralkyl, C7-100 aralkoxy and C7-100 alkaryl. Also exemplary of the R group are hydrocarbons containing from 1 to 100 carbon atoms and from 1 to 10 oxygen atoms.
Exemplary of the co-catalyst compounds used in the process of the present invention where n=O are trimethylaluminum; triethylborane; triethylgallane; triethylaluminum; tri-n-propylaluminum; tri-n-butylaluminum; tri-n-pentylaluminum; triisoprenylaluminum; tri-n-hexylaluminum; tri-n-heptylaluminum; tri-n-octylaluminum; triisopropylaluminum; triisobutylaluminum; tris(cylcohexylmethyl)aluminum; dimethylaluminum methoxide; dimethylaluminum ethoxide; diethylaluminum ethoxide and the like. Exemplary of compounds where n=1 are dimethylaluminum chloride; diethylaluminum chloride; di-n-propylaluminum chloride; di-n-butylaluminum chloride; di-n-pentylaluminum chloride; diisoprenylaluminum chloride; di-n-hexylaluminum chloride; di-n-heptylaluminum chloride; di-n-octylaluminum chloride; diisopropylaluminum chloride; diisobutylaluminum chloride; bis(cylcohexylmethyl)aluminum chloride; diethylaluminum fluoride; diethylaluminum bromide; diethylaluminum iodide; dimethylaluminum hydride; diethylaluminum hydride; di-n-propylaluminum hydride; di-n-butylaluminum hydride; di-n-pentylaluminum hydride; diisoprenylaluminum hydride; di-n-hexylaluminum hydride; di-n-heptylaluminum hydride; di-n-octylaluminum hydride; diisopropylaluminum hydride; diisobutylaluminum hydride; bis(cylcohexylmethyl)aluminum hydride; chloromethylaluminum methoxide; chloromethylaluminum ethoxide; chloroethylaluminum ethoxide and the like. Exemplary of compounds where n=2 are methylaluminum dichloride; ethylaluminum dichloride; n-propylaluminum dichloride; n-butylaluminum dichloride; n-pentylaluminum dichloride; isoprenylaluminum dichloride; n-hexylaluminum dichloride; n-heptylaluminum dichloride; n-octylaluminum dichloride; isopropylaluminum dichloride; isobutylaluminum dichloride; (cylcohexylmethyl)aluminum dichloride and the like. Also exemplary are alkylaluminum sesquialkoxides such as methylaluminum sesquimethoxide; ethylaluminum sesquiethoxide; n-butylaluminum sesqui-n-butoxide and the like. Also exemplary are alkylaluminum sesquihalides such as methylaluminum sesquichloride; ethylaluminum sesquichloride; isobutylaluminum sesquichloride; ethylaluminum sesquifluoride; ethylaluminum sesquibromide; ethylaluminum sesquiiodide and the like.
Preferred for use herein as co-catalysts are trialkylaluminums such as trimethylaluminum, triethylaluminum, tri-n-propylaluminum, tri-n-butylaluminum, triisobutylaluminum, tri-n-hexylaluminum, triisohexylaluminum, tri-2-methylpentylaluminum, tri-n-octylaluminum, tri-n-decylaluminum; and dialkylaluminum halides such as dimethylaluminum chloride, diethylaluminum chloride, dibutylaluminum chloride, diisobutylaluminum chloride, diethylaluminum bromide and diethylaluminum iodide; and alkylaluminum sesquihalides such as methylaluminum sesquichloride, ethylaluminum sesquichloride, n-butylaluminum sesquichloride, isobutylaluminum sesquichloride, ethylaluminum sesquifluoride, ethylaluminum sesquibromide and ethylaluminum sesquiiodide.
Most preferred for use herein as co-catalysts are trialkylaluminums such as trimethylaluminum, triethylaluminum, tri-n-propylaluminum, tri-n-butylaluminum, triisobutylaluminum, tri-n-hexylaluminum, triisohexylaluminum, tri-2-methylpentylaluminum, tri-n-octylaluminum and dialkylaluminum halides such as dimethylaluminum chloride, diethylaluminum chloride, dibutylaluminum chloride, diisobutylaluminum chloride and alkylaluminum sesquihalides such as methylaluminum sesquichloride, ethylaluminum sesquichloride, n-butylaluminum sesquichloride and isobutylaluminum sesquichloride.
Mixtures of compounds of the above formula XnER3xe2x88x92n also can be utilized herein as the co-catalyst.
Any halogenated hydrocarbon may be used in the process of the present invention. If desired more than one halogenated hydrocarbon can be used. Typical of such halogenated hydrocarbons are monohalogen and polyhalogen substituted saturated or unsaturated aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic hydrocarbons having 1 to 12 carbon-atoms.
Preferred for use in the process of the present invention are dichloromethane; dibromomethane; chloroform; carbon tetrachloride; bromochloromethane; chlorofluoromethane; bromodichloromethane; chlorodifluromethane; fluorodichloromethane; chlorotrifluoromethane; fluorotrichloromethane; 1,2-dichloroethane; 1,2-dibromoethane; 1-chloro-1-fluoroethane; 1-chloro-1,1-difluoroethane; 1-chloro-1,2-difluoroethane; 2-chloro-1,1-difluoroethane; 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane; 1,1,1,2-tetrachloroethane; 2-chloro-1,1,1-trifluoroethane; 1,1-dichloro-2,2-difluoroethane; 1,2-dichloro-1,2-difluoroethane; hexafluoroethane; hexachloroethane; chloropentafluoroethane; 1,2-dibromotetrachloroethane; 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethylene; 1-chloro-1,2,2-trifluorothylene; 1-fluoro-1,2,2-trichloroethylene; hexafluoropropene; hexachlorocyclopentadiene and hexachloropropene.
Most preferred for use in the process of the present invention are dichloromethane; chloroform; carbon tetrachloride; chlorofluoromethane; chlorodifluromethane; dichlorodifluoromethane, fluorodichloromethane; chlorotrifluoromethane; fluorotrichloromethane; 1,2-dichloroethane; 1,2-dibromoethane; 1,1,1,2-tetrachloroethane; 2-chloro-1,1,1-trifluoroethane; 1,1-dichloro-2,2-difluoroethane; 1,2-dichloro-1,2-difluoroethane; hexafluoroethane; hexachloroethane; hexafluoropropene; hexachlorocyclopentadiene and hexachloropropene.
The halogenated hydrocarbons may be used individually or as mixtures thereof.
The polymerization process of the present invention may be carried out using any suitable process, for example, solution, slurry and gas phase. A particularly desirable method for producing polyolefin polymers according to the present invention is a gas phase polymerization process preferably utilizing a fluidized bed reactor. This type reactor and means for operating the reactor are well known and completely described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,853; 4,003,712; 4,011,382; 4,012,573; 4,302,566; 4,543,399; 4,882,400; 5,352,749; 5,541,270; Canadian Patent No. 991,798 and Belgian Patent No. 839,380. These patents disclose gas phase polymerization processes wherein the polymerization medium is either mechanically agitated or fluidized by the continuous flow of the gaseous monomer and diluent. The entire contents of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
In general, the polymerization process of the present invention may be effected as a continuous gas phase process such as a fluid bed process. A fluid bed reactor for use in the process of the present invention typically comprises a reaction zone and a so-called velocity reduction zone. The reaction zone comprises a bed of growing polymer particles, formed polymer particles and a minor amount of catalyst particles fluidized by the continuous flow of the gaseous monomer and diluent to remove heat of polymerization through the reaction zone. Optionally, some of the recirculated gases may be cooled and compressed to form liquids that increase the heat removal capacity of the circulating gas stream when readmitted to the reaction zone. A suitable rate of gas flow may be readily determined by simple experiment. Make up of gaseous monomer to the circulating gas stream is at a rate equal to the rate at which particulate polymer product and monomer associated therewith is withdrawn from the reactor and the composition of the gas passing through the reactor is adjusted to maintain an essentially steady state gaseous composition within the reaction zone. The gas leaving the reaction zone is passed to the velocity reduction zone where entrained particles are removed. Finer entrained particles and dust may be removed in a cyclone and/or fine filter. The gas is passed through a heat exchanger wherein the heat of polymerization is removed, compressed in a compressor and then returned to the reaction zone.
In more detail, the reactor temperature of the fluid bed process herein ranges from about 30xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. In general, the reactor temperature is operated at the highest temperature that is feasible taking into account the sintering temperature of the polymer product within the reactor.
The process of the present invention is suitable for the production of interpolymers of ethylene, including copolymers, terpolymers, and the like, of ethylene and at least one or more other olefins wherein the ethylene content is at least about 50% by weight of the total monomers involved. Preferably the olefins are alpha-olefins. The olefins, for example, may contain from 3 to 16 carbon atoms. Exemplary olefins that may be utilized herein are propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 4-methylpent-1-ene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, 1-hexadecene and the like. Also utilizable herein are polyenes such as 1,3-hexadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, cyclopentadiene, dicyclopentadiene, 4-vinylcyclohex-1-ene, 1,5-cyclooctadiene, 5-vinylidene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbornene, and olefins formed in situ in the polymerization medium. When olefins are formed in situ in the polymerization medium, the formation of ethylene/olefin interpolymers containing long chain branching may occur.
The polymerization reaction of the present invention is carried out in the presence of a Ziegler-Natta catalyst comprising at least one transition metal compound and at least one organometallic co-catalyst compound. In the process of the invention, the catalyst components can be introduced in any manner known in the art. For example, the catalyst components can be introduced directly into the polymerization medium in the form of a solution, a slurry or a dry free flowing powder. The catalyst components can be premixed to form an activated catalyst prior to addition to the polymerization medium; the components can be added separately to the polymerization medium; or the components can be premixed and then contacted with one or more olefins to form a prepolymer and then added to the polymerization medium in prepolymer form. When the catalyst components are premixed prior to introduction into the reactor, any electron donor compound may be added to the catalyst to control the level of activity of the catalyst. Furthermore during the polymerization reaction being carried out in the presence of the Ziegler-Natta catalyst, as above described, there may be added additional organometallic co-catalyst compound(s). The additional organometallic co-catalyst compound may be the same or different from that used to form the Ziegler-Natta catalyst.
In carrying out the polymerization process of the present invention, the co-catalyst(s) is added to the polymerization medium in any amount sufficient to effect production of the desired ethylene/olefin interpolymer. It is preferred to utilize the co-catalyst(s) in a molar ratio of co-catalyst(s) to metal component(s) of the olefin polymerization catalyst ranging from about 0.5:1 to about 1000:1. In a more preferred embodiment, the molar ratio of co-catalyst(s) to metal component(s) ranges from about 0.5:1 to about 100:1.
In carrying out the polymerization process of the present invention the modifier used to reduce the melting peak temperature of the ethylene/olefin interpolymer is added in any manner. For example, the modifier may be added to the preformed catalyst, to the prepolymer during the prepolymerization step, to the preformed prepolymer and/or to the polymerization medium. The modifier may optionally be premixed with the co-catalyst. The modifier is added in any amount sufficient to reduce the melting peak temperature of the ethylene/olefin interpolymer to a level lower than would result in the same polymerization process in the absence of the modifier. In a preferred embodiment the melting peak temperature is reduced by at least 0.5xc2x0 C. More preferably the melting peak temperature is reduced by at least 1.0xc2x0 C. Most preferred the melting peak temperature is reduced by at least 2.0xc2x0 C.
When the modifier is a liquid or solid at 1 atmosphere of pressure and at 20xc2x0 C., it is preferred to incorporate the modifier in a molar ratio of modifier to metal component of the olefin polymerization catalyst ranging from about 0.001:1 to about 100:1. In a more preferred embodiment, where the modifier is a liquid or solid, the molar ratio of the modifier to metal component ranges from about 0.01:1 to about 50:1. When the modifier is a gas at 1 atmosphere of pressure and at 20xc2x0 C., it is preferred to incorporate the gaseous modifier at a concentration in the polymerization medium ranging from about 1 ppm by volume to about 10,000 ppm by volume. In a more preferred embodiment, the concentration of the gaseous modifier in the polymerization medium ranges from about 1 ppm by volume to about 1000 ppm by volume.
In carrying out the polymerization process of the present invention, the halogenated hydrocarbon may be added to the polymerization medium in any amount sufficient to effect production of the desired polyolefin. It is preferred to incorporate the halogenated hydrocarbon in a molar ratio of halogenated hydrocarbon to metal component of the olefin polymerization catalyst ranging from about 0.001:1 to about 100:1. In a more preferred embodiment, the molar ratio of halogenated hydrocarbon to metal component ranges from about 0.001:1 to about 10:1.
Any conventional additive may be added to the ethylene/olefin interpolymers obtained by the invention. Examples of the additives include nucleating agents, heat stabilizers, antioxidants of phenol type, sulfur type and phosphorus type, lubricants, antistatic agents, dispersants, copper harm inhibitors, neutralizing agents, foaming agents, plasticizers, anti-foaming agents, flame retardants, crosslinking agents, flowability improvers such as peroxides, ultraviolet light absorbers, light stabilizers, weathering stabilizers, weld strength improvers, slip agents, anti-blocking agents, antifogging agents, dyes, pigments, natural oils, synthetic oils, waxes, fillers and rubber ingredients.
The ethylene/olefin interpolymers of the present invention may be fabricated into films by any technique known in the art. For example, films may be produced by the well known cast film, blown film and extrusion coating techniques.
Further ethylene/olefin interpolymers may be fabricated into other articles of manufacture, such as molded articles, by any of the well known techniques.